futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Rules (Beckoning of the Red Planet)
The Rules of BotRP. It is mandatory to follow them at all times while moderating or playing the game. Rules #It's strongly recommended to read up on your nation, and if you join later on in the game, learn the history of your nation from archived turns. #If a moderator is inactive in his duties for at least five years in the game, he will be considered as “honorary moderator” and will not have power unless requesting a return to the game with serious commitment. #You only have two turns in-game to protest an implausible action. After this, the events taken place are deemed canon. However, if plausibility has suffered a big enough injury, a total of a ten turn retcon can take place with a moderator super majority. #A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for five days. If their post is more than 70% identical (copy pasted) for a week and unresponsive, they can be considered for removal from the game. Moderator Rules #The burden of proof of plausibility is put on the player, not the moderator. #Moderators cannot use absolutely any moderator powers in the nation that they are playing in. #Any change on the rules must be approved by a majority of the moderators. #If an annual event or moderator response is a question, the moderators must hold a council. The council will decide the outcome with a super majority vote. #In the end, moderator decision is final. Colonization Rules #If you defeat someone's main nation in the algorithm, you cannot claim their colonies without physically attacking the colonies. The opposite also applies, as you cannot claim a main nation without physically attacking it. #You cannot establish colonies if you do not have access to space technology. You cannot "rent", "lease", or otherwise "borrow" someone else's technology to reach your colonies with the exception of the European Aerospace Union, unless you form your own Union, which maybe be allowed with the approval of a 2/3 majority of the moderators. #Without moderator approval, a colonial war can not escalate into an Earth war. However, Earth Wars may include Colonial theatres #If you somehow come into the possession of a colony without being an established coloniser, you are not automatically a coloniser, and you must be confirmed by at least 1 mod as a coloniser. #New Colonizers can be named as time goes on but must be confirmed by a mod. Sitting Moderators can not count in one of those three when attempting to colonise themselves. #If you are not a confirmed coloniser, and you attempt to colonise; an instant strike. Even if you believe yourself to have the capability, and even if you do have the capability, if you attempt to colonise before confirmation its a strike. If you continue your attempts you continue to get strikes. Your strikes will not be removed if you attempt to colonise pre-confirmation and later get confirmation. If a moderator removes your strike for this offence, then your strike will be re-added at the current game year, and the moderator in question will receive a strike. Confirmations can not be done over chat and must be done on the game's talk page. This is your only warning. Strikes issued for this reason can not be overturned unless a mistake is made on the striking moderator's part on the confirmation of the coloniser. #Colonies are counted as separate nations under the control of the main nation. So the recent war penalty, population, max military, government type, etc applied to the homeland is not the same as the one applied to the colony and vice versa. #Ideal and recommended locations for starting a colony are in flat lands near mountains for ease of construction and the mountains as a shield. The best place though is in orbit in outer space. #You may claim the borders of your colony once you establish it, however, you must consult with the Un Security Council about this, a mod response is needed to confirm the borders, otherwise other people may expand into your claimed area. You cannot attack them for expanding into your claim zone unless you border them. In order to establish dominance in your claim, you must engage in a colonial war. #Colonial claims can and will overlap. Expansion is first come first serve, yet unlike the past, the UN must be consulted or otherwise, fight for it. Even in space. Confirmed Colonization Nations Confirmed Colonization Nations are listed here. Any new Colonization nations will be listed here with their flags. * People's Republic of China * The United States of America * Russian Federation Category:Beckoning of the Red Planet (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:Under Rule